


cheesy

by peachsconepop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Matsuhanaiwaoi, Multi, No Angst, OT4, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love these seijoh boys, main focus is matsuiwa, matsukawa’s pov, pure fluff, why have just matsuhana or just iwaoi when they could all be together, with some matsuhanaiwaoi at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsconepop/pseuds/peachsconepop
Summary: The apartment was quiet except for the music playing from a speaker.I’ve been aimlessly scrolling through instagram for nearly half an hour and i’m starting to get bored.Almost as soon as this thought crosses through my mind I hear familiar notes cutting through the air of the apartment.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 87





	cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> i love these boys and suddenly got some motivation to write them. i’ve never written matsukawa or makki before so i hope i did okay lmao.

The apartment was quiet except for the music playing from a speaker. Oikawa and Makki went out grocery shopping so that just leaves Iwaizumi and me.

Iwaizumi was on one end of the couch reading some book while I was laid across the rest with my feet resting in his lap. I’ve been aimlessly scrolling through instagram for nearly half an hour and i’m starting to get bored.

Almost as soon as this thought crosses through my mind I hear familiar notes cutting through the air of the apartment.

As the chords play i stand up and walking over to Iwaizumi, extending a hand.

** ’ ** **_wise men say’_ **

“Dance with me.”

** ’ ** **_only fools rush in’_ **

He puts down his book and takes my hand. We walk to the center at the living room.

_ ’ _ **_but i can’t help falling in love with you’_ **

I place my hands around his neck while he places his around my waist.

** ’ ** **_shall i stay?’_ **

We start to sway gently back and forth with the music

_** ‘ would it be a sin? ’ ** _

“if i can’t help falling in love with you,” he starts to sing. His voice is sort of rough but to me it sounds perfect. Maybe if it were someone else i’d hate it but it fits him well.

“like a river flows, surely to the sea,” i continue, pulling him slightly closer as we dance 

_** ‘ darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be’ ** _

I rest our foreheads together. He smiles softly and i feel a warmness spread through my body.

_** ‘take my hand, take my whole life too’ ** _

“for i can’t help falling in love with you,” he sings

_** ‘like a river flows surely to the sea’ ** _

“Gods this is so cheesy,” I say, huffing out a laugh.

_** ‘darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be’ ** _

He chuckles with me. “Maybe so,” he pauses, “But i like it.”

I nod my head, “Yeah. Me too.”

_** ‘take my hand, take my whole life too’ ** _

I undo my hands from around his neck and bring my hands to his face, tilting it upwards.

“For I can’t help falling in love with you”

We both start to lean in

_** ‘for i can’t help falling in love with you’ ** _

The kiss is slow and chaste, not rushed or overeager. The music dies out but we stay standing there, holding each other as whatever song plays next. 

Neither of us noticed the two figures standing at the entrance until one lets out a fake cough to get our attention.

I slowly turn my head to look at the two. There stood Oikawa and Makki with arms crossed over their chests.

“Dancing without us? I cannot believe this absolute betrayal,” Oikawa lets out placing a hand over his chest.

“I thought you were bae, turns out you’re just fam,” Makki says while shaking his head.

Iwaizumi rests his head against my chest as we turn towards them. My arms move around his body and keep him in a hug.

“Sorry guys, but you don’t have muscles I can hold onto like hajime here,” I say with a smirk.

Iwaizumi lets out a groan but makes no moves to leave, “You guys are insufferable.”

“You wound me,” Makki says and dramatically falls against Oikawa who catches him.

“Come here you big babies,” Iwaizumi says opening up his arms. I repeat this action and signal them over with my hand.

Makki gets up and starts to walk over casually while Oikawa practically skips.

Oikawa immediately snuggles up while Makki just comes over and leans against me.

I wrap my arms around all of them before placing kiss on each of them wherever i can reach.

‘ _this_ ,’  i think, ‘ _ this is perfect _ .’ 

I smile to myself, ‘ _still cheesy though_.’


End file.
